teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Goku Black
and I'm Black Goku. Goody goody two shoes, Goody goody- |Goku Black taunting Goku in " We prefer Blackarrot."}} Goku Black (ゴクウブラック, Gokū Burakku), usually referred as Black Goku or Black, is an even edgier dark clone of Goku. He is the alternate timeline of Goku, but in dark clothes, he is first appeared in the series known as: Dragon Ball Super Abridged. He only appeared in two scenes, meeting Goku and meeting Vegeta, and turned out, he was working with Zamas (Zamasu). Despite appearing in the Dragon Ball Super Abridged shorts, He has yet to make a true appearance in the series yet. He voiced by MasakoX. Scene 1: Goku VS Black In first scene, Black calls Goku "Good Goku." but he calls himself "Black Goku." and calls Goku a "goody goody two shoes." but Goku interrupts, saying that Black isn't black. He's says he white or Asian or whatever they are. Black tells Goku that he's taking it too literally, but then he thinks he's not taking it literally enough, confusing himself. He then says he expected BLACK Goku but what he got was Dark Goku, Nega Goku, and Ukog. Black interrupts, asking if Goku's done. Goku responds saying "Goku is the new Black." and gets punched in the gut by Black, dealing a lot of damage. BLACK: You're Good Goku, and I'm Black Goku. Goody goody two shoes, goody goody- GOKU: You're not black. BLACK: '''Huh? '''GOKU: You're like.. white. Or asian, or, whatever we are, I don't know. BLACK: 'You're taking it too literally, or not literally enough? '''GOKU: '''I'm just saying, I expected BLACK ''(shows a black Goku Black with an afro) Goku. And what I got was: (shows a shadowy Goku Black with only his face visible) Dark Goku, (shows an inverted color Goku Black) Nega Goku, (shows Goku from DragonBall: Evolution) Ukog. '''BLACK: ''(interrupts)'' Ya done? GOKU: Goku is the new black. (gets punched in the gut by Black) Scene 2: Vegeta VS Black, Future Trunks vs Zamas Vegeta just gasped to Black turning Super Saiyan Rosè, or SS Rosè. He said that he is so much powerful than him. Black said that the words only to Goku, not Kakarot. And he stabbed Vegeta using God Splitter. Vegeta's blood comes out, falling, and taking overkill. We see here Goku and Future Trunks. Goku said that different timeline, same result, which said to Vegeta, and last words are: "Fu''(cough)''ck you!" as Vegeta coughs during the swearing and blood comes out again, but in the body. 6 months later, Future Trunks is going to kill Merged Zamas, with the Super Saiyan Ikari, and saying that the future needs his hope and is burning through. Zamas is shocked, tried to attack Trunks, evades, and used the Spirit Bomb to absorb it into his sword turning it into the Sword of Hope. The blueish-white aura comes, Trunks yells to Zamas, attacks, evades, blocks, evades again, slows down, rushes, blocks with God Splitter. Trunks tells Zamas to take his love, his hope, and all of his sorrow. Nearly slices, and yells again: Spirit Sword. It automaticly sliced Zamas and Black in half, using their final scream. No quotes here, but you can watch this on YouTube. Category:DBZA Characters Category:Dicks Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Main Villains Category:Immortal Beings Category:Super Saiyans Category:Copy-Cats Category:Pricks